Engage
by ForTheGun
Summary: Grell has lost his engagement ring, and it is up to William to find it. Honestly. Grelliam fluff. One-Shot.


A/N: Yay~! More Grelliam! It feels like it's been forever since I posted some proper, non-crack Grelliam.

We all like it when Willy and Grell are engaged, right?

Good.

Because they are in this fanfiction.

Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, William and Grell WOULD be engaged.

~And with that said, let this epic tale begin...!~

(HAAAZAR!)

...

"William, darling! Have you seen my engagement ring?" Grell shouted from the bathroom.

"Didn't you wear it to bed last night?" William yelled back, bringing a steaming mug of hot tea to his lips.

"Maybe I did... I'll go check the bedsheets."

William caught a glimpse of Grell walking through the hallway and into their bedroom. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his tea. For a redhead, he could sometimes be so blonde. After a few minutes of listening to the flamboyant troublemaker repeatedly rustle the sheets and mutter very unladylike things under his breath, William came to the conclusion that the ring probably wasn't in the bed.

He sighed and set his mug down on the coffee table (even though he was drinking tea, not coffee). He stood and walked to the bedroom. He leaned against the doorway and watched the redhead quietly in his frantic search for his precious engagement ring. "Sutcliff, you've been shaking that sheet out for about seven minutes now. I doubt the ring is tangled up in there."

Grell threw the sheet back on the bed and fixed his boss-fiancé with a glare. "You said I slept with it on." he pouted, "Liar."

William rolled his eyes yet again. "I never confirmed that you slept with it on, it was merely a suggestion. This is why it always takes you forever to find the things you misplace. You spend too damn long searching in one area." William approached the bed and knelt down next to it, checking to make sure that the ring hadn't fallen down beside or under the bed.

Grell huffed at him, frustrated with his words and the fact that he had only woken up fifteen minutes ago. "Look, the wedding hasn't even happened yet and we're already bickering like an old married couple. Is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"Oh, shut up Sutcliff." the words may have seemed harsh, but they were said with an air of playfulness as William grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor with him. Grell gasped in surprise as he fell unceremoniously on William's lap. He wanted to be angry at his superior, but was finding it exceedingly difficult when he had the most charming smile splayed across his face.

The redhead furrowed his brows (in an almost cute manner) and opened his mouth to protest and maintain some of the dignity he had left. Sadly for him, his sentence was cut off before it even started by a rather forceful kiss. Grell half-heartedly protested as his back was slammed against the side of the bed frame. He inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss and pouting up at his soon-to-be husband. "Hey, jerk, that kind of hurt."

"Ahh, my bad. I'm sorry, 'darling'." William didn't sound all that sorry, though he did rub Grell's back where it had hit the corner of the bed.

Grell's gaze hardened. He gave William a soft slap on the face, making the latter raise an eyebrow in an 'Is that really as hard as you can slap?' manner. He opened his mouth to say something snarky to his emotional gender-confused fiancé, but was oh-so-rudely cut off when he was pushed to the floor and slathered with sloppy kisses all over his face and neck.

Suddenly...

"Hey guys," both Grell and William's heads snapped to one mister Ronald Knox, whom was casually leaning against the doorframe inspecting a seam on his glove, "this is really cute and romantic and all, but if you don't get your act together, you're going to be late for work."

Grell quickly scuttled off of William and helped him up. "Ronald Knox," William started, "please, live up to your name next time and KNOCK."

"Can't knock when the door is already open." the young man stated bravely. After the sentence was said, he immediately regretted it.

William raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are we being smart with the man that signs our paycheck?"

"N-No, sir! I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to sa-"

"Hey, Ron! Do you see my engagement ring? I can't seem to find it anywhere!"

The fierce glare that poor Ronald was receiving from William was starting to frighten Grell a little bit, so he decided to try and spare his little loudmouthed brat by changing the subject.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Grell-senpai! I haven't! Here, let me help you look!"

William watched as the two idiots proceeded to get on their hands and knees and search the carpet for Grell's precious ring. The oldest man sighed. "Get off the floor, you two. We're going to be late for work."

Grell looked up with an expression on his face that practically screamed 'heartbroken'. "But, Will! I need to find it! It's no ordinary ring! It's my ENGAGEMENT ring!"

William's heart melted a little at the sight of his love sitting there looking so upset and desperate. It kind of made him want to just stay home from work and cuddle the redhead for the rest of the day. Grell needed his man. William responded in a somewhat soft tone, "Quit worrying. I'll find it. I promise." he assured as he helped Grell to his feet.

Grell smiled softly. "I love you."

William smiled slightly and dove in for a kiss...

Which was interrupted by Ronald saying, "So... What's for breakfast?"

He briefly wondered why he received death glares from both of his superiors.

...

This was bad. It had been two days and Grell still hadn't found his ring. The redhead was becoming exceedingly worried. What if he didn't find it? The thought made him feel nauseous.

William noticed his friend's distress. He had looked everywhere for the ring. He had done everything in his power to try and find the small piece of jewelry. When all else failed, he resorted to comforting the younger reaper. Sadly, hugs, kisses, and kind words could only do so much. Unfortunately, they didn't have the power to bring back the ring.

Grell trudged wearily through the kitchen to pour William and himself some coffee. "So, you haven't by any off chance found it while I was sleeping, have you?"

"Regrettably, I haven't." William put down his to-die list and received the mug that was handed to him. After setting the steaming beverage on the table, he scooted his chair out slightly so that his messy haired bedfellow could plop unceremoniously down on his lap.

"Figured." Grell said grumpily as he leaned his head against his lover's chest.

"My, aren't we grumpy this morning. You usually scold me when I wake up in such a fowl mood." William took a sip of coffee. Black, just how he liked it.

Grell glared up at him. "Honey, you're not helping the cause."

"I was only stating facts." William replied matter-of-factly. The blank look he was receiving from his normally smiling lover was unnerving. "Come on, we'll find it. Like hell I'm going to let you be without a pretty engagement ring to brag to all of your 'girlfriends' about. I'll find it if it's the last thing I do." he shook the little redhead a bit and hugged tighter. "But, for now, can I see a smile on that pretty face of yours?"

Grell tried to force back a grin, but failed miserably. William did yell at him and argue with him a lot, but he could sometimes be the (sappiest) sweetest man alive.

"Haha!" William said triumphantly, "You smiled."

"It's hard not to when you start flirting with me. Does William really think I'm pretty?"

"Hmm. So-so."

"You're such a jackass."

"I know."

"But I love you for it." Grell smiled warmly and snuggled closer.

"Honestly. You have such a horrible taste in men, did you know that?" William rolled his eyes.

"No~! William T. Spears is the greatest, hottest man in the entire world." Grell flipped himself around and wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist so that he could talk to him face-to-face without having to move from his comfortable seat.

"Why, thank you. But seriously, why chase after the ones that like to pull your hair and kick you in the face?" William moved a lock of hair out of Grell's eyes.

"Silly Willy! You hardly ever kick me in the face! You only do that when you're really mad. And... I just always assumed that you had some kind of fetish for my hair. I mean, you're always pulling on it or playing wi- Darling?"

"Yes?"

"You're doing it right now."

And so he was. William quickly withdrew his hand from his partner's long crimson locks. It was true. He did have a secret fetish for Grell's hair. It was just so soft and long and beautiful, he just couldn't resist! How Grell ever found out about this, he didn't know.

"Please, that is ridiculous. I was only tampering with it because it was in your eyes, and I hardly like talking to someone that I can't make eye-contact with." William tried to defend himself and save whatever dignity he had left.

"Mmhmm, okay. Keep telling yourself that."

"On another note," William quickly tried to change the subject, "we're going to be late for work." he stood up from his chair. Luckily, Grell had the ability to cling to someone (especially men ((mostly Will))) like a spider monkey. "Sutcliff," William snapped irritably, "let go of me this instant."

"You're awfully moody this morning. Randomly changing from," Grell put on his best William impression (which was horrible), which consisted of him making his voice as low as it would go and kind of mumble words with a ridiculously thick accent, " 'I am unworthy of your presence, you sexy, sexy goddess you. Here, let me touch your hair.' to, 'Get off of me you clingy son of a bitch! God, if I wasn't so worried about dirtying my gloves with your diseased DNA, I would strangle you to death right here and now!' "

"Oh, please." William rolled his vibrant green eyes, "My accent isn't nearly that annoying and overbearing."

...

William walked through the halls of the Dispatch Association, looking to drop off some newly revised paperwork at Ms. Marie Anderson's desk. It was mid afternoon, but the manager was already feeling worn down, not from all the work, but from his highly emotional fiancé.

The redhead had asked lost and found about the ring at least six times today.

William inwardly facepalmed at the ridiculousness. They didn't have it the first six times, and they will definitely not have it the seventh time! Honestly.

William was so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the desk in front of him until he stubbed his toe on it. "Goddammit!" he yelped.

The occupant of the desk, a miss Marie Anderson, looked shocked at the rare use of improper language coming from her stuffy boss. She looked at the tall man with wide eyes.

It took William a moment to realize his mistake, before he too had wide eyes. "Erg, I'm dreadfully sorry, ma'am."

"It's fine. We all have to let it out of our systems every once in awhile, am I right?" she smiled.

"I suppose you are." he set the paperwork down on the desk. "Here you go. If you would be so kind as to file those away, that would be lovely."

"Yes, of course, sir."

William's eyes trailed to her hands as she picked up the small stack of paper.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

Placed upon the young lady's rather petite finger was a very familiar gold band decorated with three small rubies, a large one in between two smaller ones.

"Excuse me, but where did you get that ring?" William gestured to her hand.

She looked down at her finger and said, "Ah, this? I found it lying around on the floor. I went around the office and asked other women if it belonged to them, but nobody claimed it, so..." she examined the pretty little ring as she seemingly ended her sentence. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm. Well, that is actually my fiancé's engagement ring." he coughed awkwardly into his hand. He glanced back at her, and she looked like she wasn't buying what he was selling.

"Mmhmm, and who exactly is your fiancé, Mr. Spears?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Take a look inside the ring." he challenged her eyebrow raise with one of his own (which was far more impressive, I might add).

She looked at him skeptically and removed the band from her finger, being extra careful not to chip her nail polish. She held the ring up close to her face. Sure enough, on the inner part of the ring read, 'To Grell Sutcliff- May our love be as undying as my overtime. Honestly.'

Her face flushed bright red. That was a very William-like thing to have engraved on the inside of an engagement ring. She placed the band in her boss's palm. "I-I'm very sorry, sir!"

"Quite alright." he placed the ring in the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... Ms. Sutcliff, sir?" Marie was genuinely surprised. Then again, she always knew they would end up together.

"Yes. Somewhere deep in my heart, I've always known that if I ever married in this life, it would be to him." said William. His mind seemed to be in other places, at that moment.

Marie snapped him out of it with, "But... I thought you hated him?"

William's head quickly turned in her direction. "Hate? No. I've never hated him. He can be bothersome, and he is quite the handful, but I'll never hate him. It's strange, but I do suppose opposites attract."

"Hmm." the young woman smiled fondly at her boss. "So, when is the big day?"

"The 16th of December. 4:00 P.M., to be precise." William adjusted his glasses. "It's the date and time of our first completed mission together. We would have chosen the day we first met, November 16th, but we didn't really hit it off when we met. We decided to choose the date that we first became... Friends."

"Aww~" she cooed, "How sweet~! I wish my boyfriend would do something romantic like that."

Just then, Ronald Knox walked into the scene and kissed Marie's cheek. "Hey, babe. Listen, I'm gonna be off early tonight, so do you wanna- Oh! Hi, Will." he gave his boss a small salute, "What's up?"

William rolled his eyes. Looks like he found Ronald's girlfriend-of-the-week. "Nothing at all. Well, I have to be off. I'll see you two later. Thank you for helping me find Sutcliff's ring."

"No problem." Marie smiled. If they were going to be wed, William had better start learning how to call his 'wife' by his first name.

With a small nod of the head, William walked off. As he drew further away from the young couple, he heard them start to bicker.

He gave that relationship maybe four more days.

Maybe.

...

Grell entered the flat with a sigh and collapsed on the couch. Another hard day of searching had come and gone, to no avail. "I'm home!" he called lazily.

William entered the living area sipping a steaming cup of tea. "It's 11:00. Where have you been?"

"I got lost after my reap." Grell pulled William down onto the couch with him, the latter trying hard not to spill his beverage onto either of their laps. "I don't understand. The only humans out today were little old ladies that responded to my question of, 'Excuse me, but what street am I on?' with an 'answer' of, 'Fresh produce on sale at Forrester Avenue!' "

"That's odd. The only people working in my office today were noisy, incompetent fools that would rather chat than work." William raised an eyebrow and pulled the redhead onto his lap.

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to me, would you?" Grell raised a well groomed brow at the man he was currently seated on.

"You're smarter than I thought." William remarked snidely as he set his mug down on the coffee table.

"Are you implying that you think I'm stupid?" Grell sounded offended.

"Not stupid, dear. Just a tad ditzy." William received a soft slap on the face, but it was worth it.

"I'm insulted!" Grell shouted mockingly as he made a move to get up off of his boss's lap. Of course, this didn't fly with said boss. He wrapped an arm around the redhead's abdomen and pulled him back down. "Let go of me!" Grell struggled, but couldn't break William's strong grip. Grell then proceeded to rant on about how he felt so controlled, not being able to stand up when he wanted to stand up.

"Oh, pipe down." he bravely slapped a hand over the other's mouth that was conveniently lined with razor sharp teeth. "I've got a present."

Grell immediately stopped struggling. He turned around on William's lap and eyed the cruel man skeptically. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Now, close your eyes." William commanded.

The redhead did as he was told. Ah, he always liked it when a man (Read; his man) took charge. He felt the other reaper gently grasp his hand and slide something onto his finger.

"There, open."

Grell opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw on his finger. "Oh my God! Will, where did you find it?" he removed the ring to look at the inscription

"One of the ladies at General Affairs had it. Can you believe that?"

Grell flung his arms around his soon-to-be-husband's neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much, darling! I promise I'll never lose it again!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sutcliff. If you lose it again, I'll just have to find it again, won't I?" William wrapped an arm around the flamboyant man.

"Err, I guess so. Then, I'll try my very best never to lose it again!" Grell corrected himself and gave William another kiss.

"Better, I suppose."

The room drifted into a comfortable silence. By the time William spoke again, Grell was half-asleep on his lap.

"Grell?" it was... Different, using the redhead's first name. William realized that it was something he was going to have to get in the habit of doing if they were to be wed.

"Hmm?" Grell replied sleepily.

"I love you."

Grell raised his eyebrows and looked up at his boss. His mouth slowly stretched into a tired smile. "I love you, too. More than anything in the world."

"Even the color red?" William challenged. It took a moment for Grell to reply, which made William regret asking. But after a few seconds, Grell replied in a soft voice.

"Even the color red has nothing on you, my dear."

...

A/N: Well, here I am, being my sappy self.

I actually liked this one. I love the thought of them getting married.

After I wrote this, I noticed severe lack of Eric and Alan. Don't worry, they're not dead, they're just... Busy.

;)

No need to tell me how OOC it is, my lovelies, I'm fully aware. But, come on. They're engaged.

I think I captured how well Grell copes with mornings fairly decently. Not even his 6 foot tall sexy boss can completely take away the harsh edge of the early hours.

Flaming is not appreciated, however, reviews are!

(P.S. Has anybody else noticed that FF doesn't let you make little designs out of symbols anymore? Grr, now transitions and time skips are ten percent less pretty.)


End file.
